


silent

by specialagentrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Deaf Character, Deaf!Sam, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), The archangels try their best, Underage Kissing, but thats it really, hence the warning for underage, honestly, they do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: the kid sitting two seats behind him somehow managed to outsilent Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Raphael (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	silent

The kid sitting two seats behind him somehow managed to outsilent Castiel. 

He never spoke, kept his head down in his books and whenever someone would try and approach him, he would flinch violently and move his seat far away as possible. Which wasn’t really far, really. Castiel would often find himself glaring at the kid, who was too busy doodling in that dirty red notebook covered with smelly stickers. 

Apparently, his name was Samuel. Sure, Castiel never really spoke either and was more of the observant type, simply learning equations by just watching the example, but at least his class knew he had a soft, mild voice. And from that point on, Castiel swore he would get the kid one way to talk or another. 

And make him his friend. 

They probably had a lot in common with one another. Just, if he also knew what those similarities were, then he would go out of his way to make himself like it too. Would that make him seem desperate? 

Getting advice from his siblings was a terrible idea.He had gotten advice from his older brother, Lucifer, who told him the best way to get someone’s attention is to start pulling on their pigtails. 

Sam didn’t have any pigtails, and Lucifer smacked himself on the face, making Castiel much more confused. 

‘Just start bothering them, bit by bit. You’ll grab their attention.’ 

Michael was a bit better than his younger brother. ‘You have to bribe them into liking you, Castiel. Shower them with what they like, and they’ll certainly stay with you until you decide to drop them or they no longer serve their purpose.’ 

Nope. Just as bad. 

‘Spoil them.’ Gabriel held out a spoon for his little brother to lick, and Castiel grabbed it eagerly, popping it into his mouth. ‘That’s all you have to do, baby brother.’ 

Raphael almost killed her brothers two hours later when she heard the ridiculous advice they gave the youngest sibling. Castiel was babbling about needing money and what job’s he could possibly find as a sixteen-year-old and going as far as thinking about cutting off the poor child’s hair. 

“Castiel,” Raphael approached cautiously, patting the empty spot next to her on the hammock underneath one of the willow trees. “How badly do you like this girl?”

“It’s not a girl, Raphael. It’s a boy, and he’s always so quiet and never utters a word.” He complained, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, doesn’t that sound a lot like someone I know.” She said, and passed Castiel a soft smile. 

“Who?” He asked, and Raphael sagged. “No, really, who?”

“Nothing, Castiel. Why don’t we just go with the cliche advice and just be yourself around this boy?” 

The youngest Novak tugged down his sleeves. “But what if he doesn’t like the real me?” 

“Well, then he isn’t worth it. Simple as that.” 

🌻

Of course, Castiel was only a highschooler at the time, so it wasn’t like he was actually going to listen to Raphael. What did she even know that he didn’t? 

Michael’s advice was simply terrible. He had no idea what Sam was even into, so one day he approached his desk and slammed his book shut, glaring down at him. The boy flinched violently, fear in his eyes and he looked like he was two seconds away from crying. 

Crap. “Sorry, did I scare you? I didn’t mean to, I swear, I just wanted to ask you something.” 

Sam still stayed in the same position he was in. 

  
  
“What do you like?” He asked, and Sam raised an eyebrow before pointing towards himself. “Yes, you. There’s no one else here.” 

Startling Castiel, the kid jumped out of his seat grabbing his bookbag and zipping it up quickly before dashing out of the classroom. He sighed, grabbing a chair and sat down sadly, wondering where he went wrong. Did he come off too aggressive? Did his voice scare him off? Was he too ugly?

“Castiel.” Michael snapped his younger brother out of his thoughts and the younger Novak glared at him. “You have a next class to attend, if I’m not mistaken?” 

  
  
“What are you doing here?” He shot back, and the eldest Novak controlled his urge to roll his eyes. 

“Castiel, this is my next class.”

  
  
“Well, I took your dumb advice, and it didn’t work out at all. I asked him what he liked, and he ran away from me. Is it...is it me?” 

  
  
“No, it isn’t you. Maybe he was late or something, because he forgot this.” Michael hands him a red notebook covered in stickers and he immediately recognizes it, because that’s Sam’s notebook. Sam left his notebook behind, which means - “You can give it back to him tomorrow.” 

Castiel’s neck flushes red in embarrassment, because he had no idea he was saying all of that out loud, but he has a chance of becoming friends with him. But why wait until tomorrow when he can catch him now? He runs outside, down the staircase and into the field, looking around for Sam when he catches sight of a dirty yellow backpack. 

  
  
“Sam!” Castiel shouts, but he gets no response and he almost skins his knees because of a couple lying peacefully in the grass. “Sam!” 

Still no answer. However, he starts running himself towards a black, sleek vintage car where a dusty blond boy is standing as he wraps his arm around Sam’s shoulder grinning, ruffling his hair a bit. Castiel stops running then, because it’s clear that Sam already has a friend, someone who isn’t him. 

  
  
He tries not to feel hurt over that. 

  
  
🌻

Note to self: never, ever follow Lucifer’s advice unless approved by another sibling [who isn’t Gabriel.]

Castiel sit’s right behind Sam the next day, and it definitely throws him off guard. He throws a crumpled paper that was supposed to be classwork right at him, and Sam turns around with a confused look on his face. 

  
  
“My bad.” He grins, leaning back in his chair - almost to fall right afterward. Sam rolls his eyes. 

  
  
Then it was a pencil hitting his head, then kicking his bag over so all his paperwork spilled out, then throwing a full gum packet which earned him another confused look. Castiel shrugged. Reaching out and pulling Sam’s hair, yanking it back that you heard his neck crack was a completely different story. 

Sam jumped out of his chair, furiously grabbed his belongings and walked right out of the classroom. 

Damnit.    


🌻

So now Castiel was, two days later back in his regular seat, feeling terrible. Sam wouldn’t even make eye contact with him, and when he had gathered all his courage to ask to sit next to him during lunch he flat out ignored him. He waited until the end of the period once more where Sam hadn’t gotten the cue to leave the classroom and was busy marking up a new black and white spiral notebook. Crap, he had forgotten to grab Sam’s notebook from his nightstand. 

“Sam?” He tapped his shoulder, making Sam look up and earning a glare from him. “I just wanted to apologize for my actions, I know I’ve been a huge dick lately but I wanted to make it up to you.” 

Sam flicks his pencil, a gesture to  _ get on with it _ . 

  
  
“Here.” Castiel shoves a box of chocolates in front of him, and Sam sighs, gathering his belongings once more.

  
  
“What - you’re such an asshole!” He shouts. Snatching his bag, he roughly pushes Sam aside like he’s a pile of sticks. 

Big mistake. What Castiel hadn’t expected was for Sam to put him into a choke-hold, grunting something out that was far from english. Michael’s walking into the room, and the moment he sees his brother pinned down he attack’s Sam, yanking his arm off as Castiel rolls to the side, gasping for air. He hears someone being roughly slammed into the wall, and Sam’s being punched right in the face, and Michael drops him onto the floor after a couple good punches - big mistake. Sam dropkicks Michael, putting him right into a thigh chokehold, yanking on his hair and yelling out a stop that seems so broken and gruff. 

  
  
Dean walks into the room then, snatching up Sam quickly away from Michael and jumping onto him and while the older two fight, Sam’s crying softly and Castiel doesn’t know what to do. 

  
  
He doesn’t know when or how, but Lucifer manages to grab Michael off of Dean who's ready to fight, two teachers having to hold Dean back from trying to attack the eldest Novak. The five of them are led to the principal's office, some old scruffy looking man takes away Sam and Dean while Chuck comes in and picks up his sons. 

  
  
“Well?” Chuck asks Castiel, who's silent in the backseat. “I never expected you to get in a fight. What happened?”

“I tried to make a friend.” He replies, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. 

  
  
“I don’t think a kid putting you in a chokehold is exactly best-friend behavior, Cassie.” Gabriel replies, who is busy playing cards with Lucifer in the front seat. 

  
  
“I know -” 

  
  
“You also know the kid is deaf, right?” Lucifer says, and Castiel looks shocked. “Cas, you’ve got to be kidding me. You didn’t know that?” 

  
  
“I - no - oh.” He stammers, because that explains everything. “No wonder he never responded to me.” 

  
  
“You do know you’re going to have to apologize, right?” Michael says, hissing when Gabriel pokes his bruised ribs. 

“I know.” 

  
  
🌻

Sam comes back to school a week later, sitting in the same seat as he normally does. Still drawing in some random notebook, ignoring everyone else around him. He’s tapping his foot impatiently, ready for the class to end, for the day to be over already. At the end of the class, however, he’s expecting another fight with Castiel and he seems ready to go when Castiel signs: 

‘I’m sorry.’ 

Now that throws Sam way off guard. 

Castiel passes him his red notebook, and his face immediately brightens up. He’s signing something fast, and Castiel doesn’t know anything else besides that, so he takes Sam’s hands into his, looking into his eyes. They’re green mixed with hazel-grown and flecks of gold. 

  
  
“Too fast.” He says, and Sam smiles, opening to a new page and writing their names in neat script. Apparently Sam knew his name. 

  
  
“Wait - you know my name?” Castiel says, and Sam smiles. 

  
  
“Ca’tiel.” Sam murmurs, and he gasps. 

  
  
“So you do know my name! Can we be friends?” He asks, and Sam nods his head eagerly. 

  
  
“Ca’tiel. Jerk. Friend.” He quickly connects his pinkies back and forth. 

It makes Castiel swell with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs; [specialagentrin](https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/) & [tfw-needs-baby](<a)


End file.
